


Mornings-A KageKen one shot

by r4y_th3_g4y



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kageken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4y_th3_g4y/pseuds/r4y_th3_g4y
Summary: A short KageKen fluff one shot
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Mornings-A KageKen one shot

It was around 8:30 when Tobio woke up. It was normal for Tobio to wake up before Kenma, since Kenma had trouble falling asleep. Tobio smiled to himself as he snuggled closer to his sleeping husband. He enjoyed moments like this. He enjoyed the quiet with only the sound of them breathing while they cuddled close. Kenma woke up about an hour later while Tobio had already been awake, but he didn’t mind waiting for Kenma to wake up. Kenma sighed and buried his head in his husband's chest. “Do we have to get up now?”  
Tobio played with Kenma’s hair. “Hm no but we should get up soon.”  
Kenma groaned.  
“I hate mornings”  
Tobio smiled at the comment and hummed in agreement. They stayed in bed for around 30 minutes before Tobio started to get up.   
“C’mon Kenma lets go make breakfast.” Kenma reluctantly got up and followed Tobio into the kitchen.  
Once they entered the kitchen Kenma yawned and sat on the counter. Tobio walked over to him and stood between his legs, while wrapping his arms around Kenma. Kenma wrapped his arms around Tobios neck and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Tobio smiled as he reached up for another kiss, which Kenma happily obliged. Kenma laughed a little and playfully pushed Tobio away. “So about breakfast…?”  
Tobio blushed a little and cleared his throat.  
“Right”  
Kenma laughed at his husband's awkwardness. Mornings like these were their favorite.


End file.
